One Shot
on sale 45 per upgrade |Level required = 22 |grade = }} The One Shot is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 12.5.0 update. Appearance It looks like a futuristic tank's turret with a reverse-held handle. The chassis of the weapon is white, and orange and grey pieces of metal line it. The weapon has a non-functional bipod, and the barrel recoils into the body when fired. A holographic display screen functions as a scope. Strategy It processes absolutely unrivaled damage, a low rate of fire, a low capacity and low mobility. Tips * Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. * Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. * Only reload when you are safe, either behind an object or by always moving in the battlefield to prevent getting shot, as this has a rather slow reload time. ** Try to pair this with Cowboy Hat and max Sniper Cape for offset it. * This paired with the Burning Tiara headgear, max level Sniper Cape, Leader's Drum and Hunter's Altar render it one bodyshot kill against an absolutely maxed player. ** This can trash opponent's armor regardless of the level of their armor. Counters * Get in close with a weapon with lots of damage, however, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. * A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Secret Forces Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. * Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. * You arguably can counter this with another sniper weapon, especially the Masterpiece Musket. * Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. Ideally you would want to attack using weapons with the Wall-Break effect, and shoot behind cover. Since this weapon lacks the wall break effect, walls can easily help you get away from these users. * Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. * As its users will have difficulties in running, you have the chance to pick them off easily without any trouble. * Emphasising on a cunning playstyle will prove very effective against users: flanking users, deceitful evasions, avoiding line-of-sight, and attacking unnoticed. * If you find a user about to fire at you with it, you should use weapons such as the Reflector. The player may kill you, but it will kill the user immediately. Keep in mind that any kind of other high damaging or area damage weapon could also prove very effective against these users. * Attack the users when they are reloading, as this is when they are most vulnerable. * Using high damage weapons such as the Minigun Shotgun will shred these users in close ranges. * Though very powerful it lacks the wall break attribute, so use weapons such as the Anti-Hero Rifle as you can shoot him/her through walls and deal massive damage, if not kill them in the process. * If you find a One-Shot user aiming, use an area damage/explosion causing the weapon to mess up the user's aim AND to deal damage. *Try strafing around in uneven patterns if in front of the user. *When facing these users, you would most likely get killed. However, if you happen to use weapons such as the Bastion or the Pumpkin Thrower you could actually kill them even after they have killed you. You can actually hold the fire button of any sniper or area damage weapon at the users so that you can actually have a chance to kill them as they kill you. *In a One Shot duel, it heavily relies on reflex and skills for who gets the kill 1st. Theme Laboratory themed. Supported Maps *Sniper Forts *Facility Weapon Setups It has low mobility, it is recommended to run with a weapon that have at least a mobility of 90. A primary/back up weapon to finish off weakened opponent. Trivia *It is likely inspired by Gears of War's One-Shot. * Its name fits with its role, as it one-shots other players. * This, the Anti-Champion Rifle, and the Prototype S are the most powerful snipers in the game before 13.5.0. This weapon is arguably the greatest of the three, as it is now the only sniper (apart from the Masterpiece Musket) to one-shot players 100% of the time at max level. * Unlike most other sniper rifles, it looks like a futuristic tank's turret. * The bullet it fires seems to have a much larger hitbox than it appears, as it sometimes damages players not directly under the crosshairs when unscoped. * It is one of, if not the only, weapon that can still one-shot players on Siege. * In the 15.1.0 update, the One Shot and the Masterpiece Musket are the only one shot weapons. *In the Chinese New Year Event, the One Shot's visor color turns reddish. *Its one-shot behavior greatly resemble to Anti-Material Rifle in real life, as a headshot guarantees a fatal blow. *Despite it being Legendary, many late-game players tend to own and use the One Shot. *Its has a headshot multiplier of 1.4x approximately based on TreyR9's testing. *This, along with the Impulse Rifle, Minigun Shotgun, Orbital Pistol, Combat Yo-Yo, Nanobots Rifle, Piranha, and Judge, is part of the Ninium set. *The weapon fires 45mm electrified shots, which is why it can instakill even on a leg shot. The caliber was originally meant for use in tanks. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Rentable Weapons